There are many accessories for the sport of golf. These accessories can be misplaced during play. For example, a golfer may take a golf head cover off the golf club for play, and then leave it sitting on a bench or elsewhere on the golf course. By the time the golfer realizes it is missing, it may be several holes back. The golfer either has to retrace his or her path to find it, or leave it behind and purchase another.